Serendipity
Serendipity is the Captain of the Vanhoover Hive, being a very sharp tactician and planner. He was once a member of the Crimson Hive, and still keeps most of the customs from that hive. His disguise is known as Cherry Lips, an eccentric mare. Skills, Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Fighting, planning and leading. Can move silently and vanish into shadows. Weaknesses His old hive being Photosensitive, light makes him weak, and voids most of his magic. Even a bright enough torch can weaken him a bit and his spells. Spells *Shadow Mist: Flood mist the can flood tunnels and enclosed areas, causing ponies to not be able to see. However, a torch can be used to drive it back. Casting this spell drains his energy fast, and it will lock his magic down for 15 minutes. *Nightmare Zone: A bubble where he can change the visuals as he wishes, inducing fear and panic through illusions. However, he has to be present within it, and can't move, forcing him to shift his visual location. If a blow is landed on him, will the spell break, and the lasting drawbacks of the other spell also apply, but will last an hour. *Shadow Manipulation: bending shadows around him, making areas darker, making shapes and other things that can in extreme cases and prolonged use drive a target temporary insane *Shadowball: a dark energy ball that isn't physically strong, but have the chance to shock the opponent and cause them to flinch, leaving them exposed to physical attacks. Special Inventory *Two-bladed scythe. Property of his previous queen. Will pack itself up when he disguises. Backstory The Crimson Hive He was born in the Crimson Hive, which was a Hive living in symbiosis with Talonsberg. There he grew up to become a Hive Guard, and soon the Hive Guard Captain, serving directly under his queen. During this time did he learn how to plan and lead, being trained alongside the up and coming commander from Tallonsberg, Viktor Drakenclaw Fall of the Hive Due growing contempt for the Crimson hive, the 7th legion, lead by Viktor eventually was exiled from Tallonsberg. This stemmed from jealousy of Seren being better then him. Two years later, the legion came back, and attacking the Hive, they kept the Hive occupied while a second team blew the dam up the valley, drowning the Hive and leaving Tallonsberg out of water and power. Seren was one of the few survivors from the attack. Initial Contact He had wandered for a long time when he first came over a town. Too tired to even put on a disguise did he approach it, hoping for either a swift death or salvation. He was lucky. The town was the town of Vanhoover, and none of the ponies there had heard about the attack on Canterlot, or even knew what a Changeling was. He was helped by them, and got to feed, while at the same time leaving them with a good impression before heading onwards south. Return, and a New Leader He returned to the town 2 years later, as he found the southern ponies appearing hostile towards him. It was mid-winter, and he soon was caught in a blizzard. He got exhausted fast, and ended up seeking shelter under a tree from the raging winds. He thought he would die. It was during this storm that the remains of another Hive was passing by, seeking a new place to live. They were lead by the Hive's heir, Queen Cryostasis. Knowing that this was the only chance to survive, did he pledge to follow their leader and her command until death. He was accepted and they brought him with them to an abandoned mine, which became their new Hive. A New Life His life in the new hive have been fantastic. He takes it as he have been reborn, given a new chance to redeem himself. He is now among the Highest ranked in the Hive, advising the Queen if it's needed, while also showing skills of an elite fighter. He mainly battles the wildlife that threatens the Hive and their interest, and have pledged to never raise his scythe at a pony, unless it's the only choice. He has now married a mare named Medkit, and along with her, has become the adoptive father of Pilot Sky. Laid to Rest He eventually made a trip back to the Hive, along with Ciardite to lay his past to rest. After collecting a set of artifacts from the Hive, along with them being the massive stone carving, and the gemstones said to be the fragments of the Soul of the Ancients, he released the spell sealing the magma pool, allowing it to erupt and lay the fallen to rest, once again one with the land they were born from. Category:Roleplayers